Forbidden Seal
by ShindouAki
Summary: A Konoha ninja is sick and dying from an unknown seal placed on him. The Third asks for help from outside the village. Who is the woman that shows up to help? Is Kakashi interested in her? On Hold
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters of Naruto. As the title of this website implies, this work is "fiction" written by a "fan". If you don't get that…don't read this story.

If you do get it…you're smart…and read on!

**Chapter 1**

"Hokage-sama, Asuma-san has returned and he has three people with him," spoke one of the ninjas.

"Good, send them in."

Asuma entered the room swiftly followed in suit by another who knelt slightly behind him. Asuma remained standing waiting for instructions. Two others also entered the room but remained standing back against the wall listening, waiting.

One was a woman, he could tell, even though she was hiding her face under a straw hat. She was about 5'8", slender. Confident was the first word that came to Kakashi's mind when he analyzed her posture. Tall, straight, hands at her sides, waiting without a movement. She wore a long gray Kimono tied around the waist with a red wrapping. The other was the exact opposite. He was a tall man. Standing 6'2", he was impatient. He wore tan pants, black boots, a skin-tight black turtleneck and a tan vest. His hair was shaved on the sides, but the top was long and pulled back. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was thumbing his fingers. He kept looking back and forth between the Konoha ninjas that occupied the room as if waiting for one to make a move.

As if sensing the irritation of the other ninja in the room at her companion's manner, the woman gently placed her hand over the drumming fingers on her companions arm. He stopped immediately, exhaled and flumped down onto the ground sitting Indian style, his arms still crossed. The woman slowly dropped to her knees and pushed her hat back so it was lying on her back, held there by the two strings tied around the front of her neck. She looked at the Hokage and bowed slightly giving her apology at her companion's inappropriate behavior.

Accepting the apology, the Hokage nodded his head and continued the meeting.

"Asuma, I am glad to see that you have returned safely back in Konoha. However, were you unable to locate the person I had asked for?" asked the Hokage while scanning the three individuals.

"Hai. I arrived within the forest where rumors had it that he lived and found his house deep within that forest, however, the man you request was…."

"Was what. We do not have time to be cryptic, Asuma."

"Hai. Gomen. Demo, the man was…the man is…"

"Yes?"

Sensing his queue, the ninja kneeling behind Asuma answered "Dead."

"Nani?" questioned a shocked Hokage. "How?"

"…"

"When did he die?"

"…"

"Where did he die?"

"…"The ninja did not answer. It was not his place to answer, for he didn't exactly know for sure.

All during this conversation, the woman was aware of the stares of one ninja within the room. He was quite tall, she could tell. His hair was gray. He wore a headband that covered his left eye. His other eye, which often times was wandering toward her figure was dark, relaxed. She caught his gaze and held it for a moment while removing a fan from her sleeve. She quickly snapped it open in front of her face and seductively lowered her gaze in submission.

The burly man quickly became aware of the obvious stares from the Konoha ninja and growled noticeably. Kakashi smiled comically at the man, and momentarily directed his attention back to the meeting at hand.

"Are you sure that he is dead? If you cannot answer at least one of my questions, can you answer this one? Are you at least, not mistaken that he is dead?" continued the Hokage.

"Ah…I cannot, but…" he turned his gaze back toward the woman who bowed her head answering the Hokage's question without words. 'Yes, he is dead.'

"Ryuuchi…" Hokage mumbled exhaling heavily closing his eyes.

The woman's attention was immediately drawn to Hokage. Quietly, she asked "How do you know that name?"

Everyone's attention was now on her. Her dark brown eyes focused only on the Hokage. Kakashi was wondering what she meant by the question. Wasn't Ryuuchi the man's name?

"Ryuuchi and I are old friends. I have…I had a favor to ask of him."

"Hmmmm?" she hummed.

"Might I ask who you may be?"

"Hai" she bowed her head slightly, lowering her fan while answering. "I am Shindou Aki." Gesturing toward the man sitting next to her she said, "This is Nevins. The man kneeling before you is Jin."

'Shindou…Aki…that's a nice name.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Might I also ask what you mean by knowing 'that' name? How you know Ryuuchi?"

"Hai. He was my father. He hasn't used his formal name for….years."

"Your…father?" Obviously surprised.

"Hai…well…adoptive father.

"So ka…" Considering getting her involved weighed heavily on Hokage's mind. If she was his daughter, it would be possible that he also taught told her of that. Should he ask her? What would happen if she refused? Maybe she didn't really know how to do it. But a man's life was a stake.

"Hokage-sama?" she asked, snapping him from his thoughts. Carefully, slowly, she closed her fan and rested it in her lap under her hands.

"Yes"

"I have come in stead of my father. You stated there was a favor you needed to ask of him…however, since he is obviously unable to come…might it be something that I can assist you with?"

"Hmm…your father…did he teach you…about his Sealing Power." Asked Hokage carefully. He wasn't sure how much, if any at all, Ryuuchi had told to this young woman. He needed to determine how much she knew.

"Hai."

Happy with the response he continued "How much?"

"All that he knew. I was also his student"

Quite pleased with her answer Hokage eagerly moved on. "Did you learn of the Five Star Seal?"

"Hai"

"Are you able to…complete it?"

"Hai"

This time, it was Kakashi's time to be surprised…and doublful. The Five Star Seal was a powerful seal. It took most of ones Chakra to complete this seal, if not more and only Hokage-level ninjas were able to use it. Was she as powerful as she just said she was? 'She could be a good sparring partner,' Kakashi thought.

One of the other ninja's couldn't hold it in. "He's not talking about just being able to _draw _the seal completely, He's talking about being able to _use_ the seal completely. You say you can do that?"

Her expression remained unchanged, her attention remain focused on the Hokage, patiently waiting for him to explain the situation

Finally Hokage continued. "It appears that one of our own has been sealed. The problem is, we are unable to determine what kind of seal it is."

"Hmmmm."

"This Seal has six stars. Has Ryuuchi taught you of this Seal?"

"Six stars?"

"Yes. This man is dying and you may be his only chance for survival….Will you look at the seal?" Hokage asked.

"…hai…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A sick man was led into the center of the room, held up by Kakashi and Asuma. He was too weak to stand on his own and was having difficulty breathing. They lowered him to his knees. Kakashi remained with the man to keep him from collapsing onto the floor while Asuma joined the others off to the side. Kakashi met Aki's eyes. He saw concern in her dark brown eyes, and maybe…sadness…fear…

Aki approached and knelt beside him, opposite of Kakashi. Nevins stayed close to her at all times. She slowly removed his vest and shirt and leaned the sick ninja against her chest and supported this head by her left hand behind his neck.

Looking at the sealed man's bare back, and Kakashi looking at her, she traced down from his shoulder to the middle of his back with her free hand. The seal instantly become darker, clearer. It actually seemed to be glowing.

"Aki," Nevins stated.

"…"

The seal was about 5" in diameter, it looked like a normal seal used for sealing ones power or ones memories. The Five Star Seal is used primarily to seal a person's soul, memories, even chakra. However, this Seal was slightly different. There was that extra star within the circumference. She traced it with her index finger receiving a shiver from the man.

"Do you know what kind of Seal this is?" asked Hokage.

"I…do" she replied closing her eyes. Kakashi got the impression she was silently comforting the man, holding him close to her. He momentarily envied the man being held.

"Can you break the seal?"

"…hai…"

"Aki…" Nevins spoke suddenly, concerned for her, not wanting her to get involved in this. She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"I'll be alright. I have you here, right?"

Nevins just grunted to himself. "That's not the point!" But, she was right, he knew. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her as long as he was there. If this were some sort of trick..

Aki moved her sweet smile onto Kakashi. 'She is beautiful when she smiles…' Kakashi thought to himself, frozen from her gaze.

"I will need room for creating a seal to break this one." She said to him. Understanding her needs, he got up and stood behind the Hokage. Reluctantly, Nevins moved back by the door and stood next to Jin, quite unhappy about the turn of events.

Aki had her right hand in front of her face in a fist with two fingers raised toward the ceiling. She had her eyes closed, still holding the sick man.

"Will you need ink to draw the seal you need?" asked the Hokage.

"No…she won't" answered Nevins, smirking.

Suddenly, bright blue lines trailed the floor radiated from her. The lines, inconsistent at first, squirming in all directions, started to take form. The lines were forming a seal.

Some of the ninja stepped back from these lines as if they would burn if contact was made. Kakashi was quite impressed. 'If she can do this, then maybe she can use the Five Star Seal…' he thought.

After completing the formed seal on the floor, she lowered her hand from her face and started forming one-handed seals. She never said a word until she formed the last seal. She then placed her hand flat against the man's back over the Six Star Seal. She mumbled a couple of inaudible words, held him tighter and there was a flash of light. So bright, everyone had to cover their eyes until the light started to fade a few seconds later.

At first glance, it was as if nothing had changed. The man still lied against Aki, eyes half closed. However, they noticed that he was breathing easily. Kakashi approached and knelt in front of the two after examining the man's back. The seal was gone. 'Did she break the seal?' he asked himself looking over her face.

He became instantly aware of how tired she looked. The hand that once held and supported the man's head was now sitting in her lap. Her eyes were closed, yet she had a soft smile on her face. Kakashi looked back and nodded at the Hokage.

"Bring him back to his hospital bed. Watch him closely. Inform me of any changes." Hokage ordered. Two ninja removed the now unconscious ninja from Aki's chest and disappeared from the room.

Nevins was instantly at Aki's side. He scooped her weak body up before she collapsed onto the floor. She, too, was unconscious.

"Is there someplace…safe…she can rest?" inquired Nevins.

"Yes. Kakashi, would you show them to the hospital?" Hokage asked. Kakashi nodded his head and directed them out of the room to the Konoha Hospital. All the while, Kakashi was asking himself 'Did she break the seal? Could she possibly of done it? If she did, I definitely need to have her as a sparring partner for one session.' He smiled and caught a glance at her face. He couldn't wait for her to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

She started to wake. She opened her eyes and looked around silently. She was in a white room, 'probably a hospital', she thought to herself. She looked toward the window and saw a man. The same man that was staring obviously at her before. He was sitting on the windowsill reading a book. 'I wonder what he is reading'

He became aware of her staring at him and caught her eyes.

"Yo," he said, closing his book. She forced herself into a sitting position on the bed. When she looked back up, he was standing next to her. For a moment, they just looked at each other, unsure of what to say, or what to do.

Finally, she asked him, "What is your name?"

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Kakashi…Hatake…" she repeated, testing the words on her tongue. Hearing this woman say his name slowly made his body cover itself in goosebumbs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

But she didn't answer. Instead, she reached out her hand toward him saying, "Give me your hand…Kakashi…Hatake…kun…"

Unsure of what she needed, he didn't make a move. She leaned forward and gently slid her hand inside his right hand. He eyed her questioningly. Her hand was soft, warm, delicate he noted to himself. She was 'gentle' he concluded looking down into her innocent eyes. He relaxed his body and gazed back at her, making no effort to remove their connection.

The next thing he knew, however, he was sitting on the bed with her. She had pulled him down. She knelt over him, so close, right hand cupping his face, the other tangled in his hair. He looked up at her surprised, both of his hands on her shoulders, though not pushing her away. Maybe she wasn't as 'gentle' as he thought she was.

She smiled devilishly down at him. She lowered her lips down next to his ear and whispered "It is my turn to be… 'obvious'…"

His eyes widened with the statement, watching her as she lifted her head from his. With a slight blush on her cheeks, she leaned down and kissed him. A few moments passed and she removed her lips from his cloth covered ones, though she still lingered over him closely. She looked deep into his uncovered eye. She then pushed him back onto the bed.

She slowly lowered her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. After a few moments, he lifted his head from the bed and looked at Aki. She was asleep. He lowered his head back onto the bed and exhaled deeply, somewhat disappointed she didn't do anything perverted.

Instantly, Nevins was standing over him. Kakashi just looked up at him comically, aware of how the situation must look to him.

Nevins didn't even say a word. Jin, who was behind him turned bright red and quickly left the room embarrassed.

Nevins moved Aki from on top of the ninja and placed her back under the covers. Kakashi quickly got up from the bed and silently left the room through the window, leaving his Ichi Ichi Paradise book behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The next day she was released. Or, more correctly, she released herself. She was still exhausted, however, it was not life threatening. She just needed a lot of rest. The only problem was that rest was not something she could do at that time. She had too many questions running through her mind, which kept her from relaxing. Also, the thoughts of a ninja who was in her room yesterday.

She, Nevins and Jin had just sat down in a Ramen Shop getting ready to eat when three individuals caught her eye. She excused herself from the table, ignoring the protests of Jin.

Kakashi, Asuma and the once 'sealed' man were walking down the street. They were conversing about some students that Kakashi had. One of which, who was extremely noisy. Suddenly, the three stopped dead in their tracks and looked behind them. They felt a presence there, though, no-one was there. Starting to turn forward to continue walking, they eyes widened in realization that the presence that was behind them, was instantly in front of them. None of them felt her presence there until seeing her.

"Konichiwa" Aki greeted them, smiling under her straw hat, pleased with the reactions from the three. Only up to her mouth was visible.

"Feeling better?" she asked the man while raising her head to look the man in the eyes.

"Aki" the man stated, surprised by seeing her.

She smiled at him, bowing slightly. "Long time, no see…Hayate-kun".

"You know her?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah" he answered to Asuma, never removing his eyes from her.

'They know each other?' Kakashi asked himself analyzing her face, searching for some sort of answer. '_How_ do they know each other?'

"Was it you? Did you break the seal?" asked Hayate.

She only smiled in reply to, knowing that Kakashi and Asuma both were full of questions.

"Arigatou" he said bowing.

"Hungry?" she asked them gesturing toward Jin and Nevins who were already eating in the Ramen Shop. Before either of them could answer, her stomach growled noisily. She blushed, turning her head to one side hiding her face in embarrassment. "I am quite hungry, as you can tell," she said, holding her stomach.

"Ah, that you are." Asuma stated. "I think we have time, don't you?" he asked Kakashi.

"Yup," Kakashi answered, looking at Aki. She too, was looking at him. "We have time."

"I have a favor to ask, though." Aki said looking back to Hayate. "Could you not let on to Nevins that…we know each other?"

"I could, but, why?"

"To avoid conflict of interest…."

"Conflict of interest?" Asuma repeated, questioning what she means.

Uncomfortable with the subject she quickly ended it by saying: "It's a long story. Can we discuss it later this afternoon? I have some questions, Hayate-kun, that I want to ask you anyway."

"We are meeting with the Hokage later. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you being present. We all have questions, might at well ask them all at once with everyone together," Kakashi said.

"Good. When do we meet?"

"About one hour. We have just enough time to eat," Kakashi said. With that, they proceeded to the table.

"I thought you were done with the Ninjas of this city," Nevins said to Aki while the four of them joined him and Jin at the table. They were seated at a six person table; three people on either side. Aki sat in between Kakashi and Jin. Hayate, Asuma and Nevins sat on the other side.

"Huh? No no…the fun's only just begun," Aki replied with a smile receiving a glare back from Nevins.

"More, please," Jin said to the cook.

"What more is there to do in this city?"

"We're going to see the Hokage after lunch."

"Hokage…why?"

"Hmm, maybe because I'm Ryuuchi's daughter?"

"So."

"Because he knew my father."

"So"

"More, please," Jin said again to the cook..

"Because I have some questions I would like to have answered"

"So! So what! We all have questions that will never be answered! I don't like the idea of you hanging out with these three (point to each of the ninja) and especially seeing their 'leader'!

"Leader? You make it sound like a cult"

"Oye! I don't like tone. Especially when you reference Us or our 'Leader' as you call him," Asuma said angrily.

"Nani," Nevins growled.

"Why…why do Ninja's always want to fight?" Jin said placing his, again, empty bowl in front of him. His head was bowed. Nevins stared at him, afraid to move incase it would make the boy cry. "Why are Ninja always so 'eager' to fight?" Jin, though 16, was naive, and very innocent. He always spoke his mind about everything, which usually always received smiles from those around him…except for Nevins. He found nothing amusing.

Kakashi and Asuma were not quite sure how to explain to the boy why they were ninja. It wasn't a question easily answered.

Before either of them could begin, Aki started to explain. "Well, an old friend (Hayate smiled) once told me this: 'Ninja fight to protect. Not just to protect themselves, but to protect their families, their friends, their village. If you don't have anything or anyone to protect, the idea of being a Ninja will be absurd to you. If you fight without urges to protect …you're just a sadist."

Jin sat silently, thinking over what she had just said. Nevins relaxed and was also thinking over what she had said. 'She's pretty damn close to why we all fight' Kakashi thought to himself staring at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to be too 'obvious' in front of his friends, and in front of Nevins, who gets angry quite easily.

Aki had continued to eat her ramen when Jin asked "so, why were they fighting?" Everyone at the table smiled at his innocence.

Asuma thought it best if he answered, "Your friend, Nevins, was protecting Aki. I was protecting my…'leader'. Jin looked at him for a moment

"Hai!" Jin said understanding completely. "MORE PLEASE!" Jin yelled to the cook holding up his bowl.

"More? You just ordered that bowl and you've already had at least four! EAT SLOWER!" yelled a now grumpy Nevins relieved that Jin recovered quickly.

"But I'm hungry. I can have more, right?" he asked turning to Aki. She smiled and nodded.

"AHH! You have got to stop spoiling this little brat, Aki."

"He's still a kid. He's growing. We need to help him grow." Aki said

"Fine, as long as he helps make my wallet grow! I can't afford to be the one paying for him being spoiled!"

"Hai hai. Ah, Kakashi" Aki said, quickly changing the subject. "Here". She pulled out a book from her sleeve and handed it to Kakashi, who was sitting next to her.

"Hmmmm, I was wondering where I left that".

"Huh? How did you get his book?" Asuma asked.

"He left it in my hospital room."

"He visited you in the hospital?" Hayate asked smirking at Kakashi.

"Yes, yes he did!" Nevins stated angrily remembering what he say as he entered her room. "…pervert…"

"Pervert?" Hayate stated questioningly looking between Aki, Nevins and Kakashi. Aki just burst out laughing, which made Nevins even angrier. He glared at Kakashi, who just casually smiled at him and turned his attention to putting his book in his pocket.

"Nani nani? Why are you calling Kakashi-san a pervert?" asked Jin.

"HUH? You were there, you saw what he did!" Nevins yelled.

"Hai…demo…Aki was the one on top…." Everyone snickered with this innocent comment. Aki laughed more.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Nevins yelled back slaming his hand on the table. Now everyone was laughing out loud, leaving only Nevins, who was angry, and Jin who was confused.

"Damn it! I'm leaving." Nevins said.

"Where ya going, Nevins-chan!" Jin asked.

"Gonna check a couple of things. STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" he yelled at Jin pointing his finger. He then pointed his finger at Kakashi and glared at him without saying anything. Not expecting or wanting a return answer, Nevins quickly left the table.

"We should get going too," Asuma said shaking his head at Nevins' actions.

"Where? Where are we going?" Jin asked.

"To see the Third." Aki answered getting up from the table.

"Now, I'm still hungry?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were all seated on the floor in the Third's office. Kakashi, Hayate and Asuma sat in line in front of the Third's desk with Aki and Jin off to the side.

"I'm glad you came," he said to Aki. "I do have some questions I would like to ask you. I went to the hospital to see if you were awake, however, they said you had disappeared and were frantically looking for you."

"Prematurely discharged" Aki stated. The third smiled.

"They informed me that you are in no condition to be up and about. Are you alright?"

"…I'm a little tired," she said noticing how Kakashi was staring at her again. She returned his gaze and smiled.

"Of course. We will try and make this short and uneventful. So why don't we start from the beginning." He said directing his attention to Hayate.

"Hai. I had just finished the job I was given and I was on my way back here when I was suddenly attacked in the forest."

"Here? This forest right outside our village?" asked the Hokage.

"Hai. Kunai came from all directions. I couldn't tell where the attacker or attackers were. I felt disoriented. Then, someone was behind me and I felt burning pain on my backside. That is all I remember before I blacked out."

"Did you see his face?"

"Not clearly. I turned to my attacker as I was blacking out, but I can't quite remember it.

"If you saw him again, do you think you would be able to recognize him?"

"Yes, possibly."

"Ano…" Aki said wanting to ask a question. Seeing it was all right for her to ask, she continued: "How many people did you actually see?"

"Just one."

"But kunai were coming from all directions?"

"Hai"

"Did any of them cut you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you…certain?" she asked him smirking as if it were an inside joke.

Smiling at her, he stated, "Hai". She exhaled and was deep in thought. Suddenly she was brought from her thoughts by Jin.

"AAHH!" Jin yelled pointing at Hayate, then pointing at Aki. Everyone was surprised by his sudden outburst. Jin regained his composure and was smirking to himself his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest and nodding his head.

"What is wrong?" asked the Hokage.

"…they…know each other…" Jin answered. Aki lowered her head and smiled.

"Who?"

"…Aki…and Hayate-san".

"They know each other…" the Hokage repeated. "How do you two know each other?"

Aki started to giggle to herself so she quickly retrieved her fan from her sleeve and opened it to cover her mouth. Her giggling caused Hayate to smile as if remembering something funny. The Hokage looked at her confused and then looked to Kakashi and Asuma for an explanation. They both shrugged.

"You see…it was…how to put it…" Hayate tried to explain, but was at a loss for words.

"He jumped out of the lake buck naked holding a Kunai in one hand and a fish in the other…laughing….just laughing…not even noticing I was standing right in front of him." Aki burst out laughing. Hayate turned bright red and bowed his head in embarrassment.

Everyone else in the room looked at Hayate in surprise and also started to laugh themselves.

"I swear, you were delirious! Not normal!" Aki continued.

"Gomen," Hayate replied.

Trying to keep from laughing himself, the Hokage asked, "Was this recent? How long have you two known each other?"

Hayate answered, knowing that it would be best to keep Aki silent to keep from causing him further embarrassment. "It was about two years ago. When I was on one of the missions, it was taking longer than normal. I ran out of food and was practically starving, so I decided to catch some fish. However, I didn't have the proper equipment…" Everyone started giggling again.

"So, without proper equipment, I had to dive in and catch a fish with a Kunai. It took four hours to finally catch one. I was grateful when I finally did."

"Grateful? You were jumping for joy!" Everyone was outright laughing now. Even Hayate couldn't hold it in anymore. He knew how funny it was. He could laugh about it now, years later. A few minutes passed with just laughing and images running through their minds.

"Then what happened?" Kakashi asked, hoping not to hear that they fell in love at first sight or something like that.

"He passed out."

"Nani?" Kakashi said astonished.

"Yeah, he was in the water too long. He caught a cold and already had a high fever. He was delirious…really was. The first night, he kept trying to get up saying he was all right. I had to keep asking him 'are you sure?' and 'are you positive?' and every time he would say he was fine but as soon as he stood up, he would pass out again. I stayed with him for two nights to help nurse him back to health.

"Ohhhh, is that why you were so late coming back from that one mission? You were with a girl!" Asuma broke in laughing.

"Urusai" Hayate grumbled

"Honto?" Jin asked.

"Ah. He's quite a character outside of being a ninja. I wish to see him drunk one day!" Aki replied.

"Demo…Aki…" Jin said turning to Aki with a serious look on his face, no longer innocent or naïve. "This is bad…really bad Aki."

"Oh? You think so?" she asked.

"Huh? How could you not think so? If it is the same person…this is really bad. This is probably why Nevins wants to get out of this village as soon as possible. He knew something like this would happen."

"Same person…As in the same person who attacked Hayate? You know this person as well?" asked the Hokage.

"Uh…maybe…Hayate-san…you said that if you saw him again that you may be able to recognize him, right?"

Hayate nodded. Kakashi and Asuma were quite confused at to what was going on and looked to Aki for answers. She, too, looked confused as to what her companion was saying..

"And if I showed him to you now, you would be able to tell?"

"Sure, but how are you going to find him?"

"No need to find him.." Jin quickly started forming seals. "Shadow replication Jutsu". Suddenly there was another man standing in front of them. Only this man was not a replication of Jin, but another man. This Man was about 6'2", slim. He had long black hair pulled back that hung down to the small of his back with two long strands that hung on either side of his face down to his chest. His eyes were small and entirely black. His clothing was a black Kimono (one the guys wear…not sure what they are called exactly) except for the red shirt underneath and a white fur overcoat that hung to his knees. He looked menacing, evil, deadly.

Aki suddenly gasped, got to her feet dropping her fan and flattened herself against the wall behind her, never taking her eyes off this figure. Fear showed in her eyes. She was breathing quickly while clutching her Kimono over her chest.

"Is this the Man?" asked Jin.

"…Hai…" answered Hayate, who wasn't interested in the Man standing before him, but instead concerned for Aki. Kakashi and Asuma quickly got to their feet looking at Aki out of concern.

The Shadowed man suddenly disappeared in a puff a smoke. "Gomen…Aki…" said Jin never moving from where he sat. Aki slowly reverted her gaze from where the Man was standing to Jin. A single tear slid down her cheek. She closed her eyes and started to fall. Kakashi quickly caught her before she hit the floor. She was unconscious.

"I guess that was a little too much excitement for her when she's this weak."

"Who was that man?" Kakashi asked angrily. He was upset that that man, whoever he was, made her act like that. Angry that she was afraid of someone. Her being in fear made him angry. He wanted to protect her from whoever the hell that Man was. He held her closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Takamori"

"…and…who is he?" he asked again.

"I don't really know. I don't know the details. All I know is that Takamori wanted some seal done. So he asked Aki's father. He refused. Takamori then sealed her father. He sealed Aki's father with the same seal that was put on you, Hayate-san. Aki couldn't break that seal…her father died. She believes she killed him, because she was unable to save him…."

"What happened to Takamori?" asked the Hokage.

"I don't know. But she's been in hiding ever since I met her. But now…Hayate-san acknowledging that that Man was the one who attacked him…someone that Aki knew…"

"He's bringing her out of hiding…" Kakashi finished Jin's sentence looking down at the unconscious woman in his arms.

"What is this seal?" asked Asuma.

"I don't know."

"Would Nevins know?" Asuma continued.

"I don't know…maybe…they never talked about it when I was around."

"How did you find out about it?" asked the Hokage

"From her book"

"Book?"

"Hai" Jin went to Aki and reached in her sleeve and pulled out a leather bound book. He handed it to the Hokage who instantly recognized it. 

"It belonged to her father."

"Ah" the Hokage agreed sadly.

"Aki's been using it as her journal and continuing her father's works."

"How were you able to read it? There's a lock on this book. You have to break the seal in order to open it." Asked the Hokage.

"Aki was drunk one night, and had left it open after she had passed out. I went to put it away, but was caught by what was inside it. I just couldn't put it down. It talked a lot about different Seals and Techniques, but not too much on what happened the day her father died. There weren't any specifics. She had drawn a picture in the book, however. I was only guessing that it was the same Man." Jin said pointing to the book.

"Good presumption. Do you mind if I keep this for a while?"

"I don't mind. I'm sure Aki won't mind either, if you really are one of Ryuuchi's old friends. It said there in the book who his closest friends were. He also said that he told them how to open the book. I suppose if you can open it, then you deserve to be able to read it. If you can't open it, then…you lied about being his friend."

The Hokage placed the book down on the table and started to form seals. He then placed both his hands on the book and a puff of blue smoke rose. The seal had been broken. The Hokage started to flip through some of the pages and quickly closed it turning back to Jin who was nodding back at him.

"Kakashi, bring Aki-san someplace where she can rest. Stay with her until she it better. Asuma, go with Hayate and ask Nevins what he knows about that Man." Hokage informed.

"Ano, what should I do?" asked Jin.

"You go with Asuma and Hayate. Help explain to him what happened her. Maybe he will be cooperative with you there. If not, bring him back here and let me speak to him. Don't let him find out where Aki-san is. She needs to rest, and I have a feeling he is going to want to drag her from the city as soon as he learns about all this."

"Hai", the three ninja said in unison. Jin, Asuma and Hayate quickly disappeared from the room in search of Nevins. Kakashi gently gathered Aki up and headed off to his apartment where she could rest comfortably.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning! Lime ahead.

Chapter 6

She woke slowly, not wanting to fully awaken incase she was dreaming. She felt warm, at peace. Her left arm was numb from lying on it, and she tried to move but felt strong arms holding her. Slowly she opened her eyes. She looked and saw Kakashi lying next to her, holding her, no longer wearing his bandana, tired eyes gazing at her.

"Kakashi?" she whispered. She didn't use formalities with his name, like 'san' or 'senpai'. He was glad she didn't. He wanted her to be informal with him. He wanted her to be comfortable with him.

"You were tossing and turning. You needed to get some quality sleep so I held you to keep you still. You slept quietly for about four hours. It's three a.m. now."

"Gomen…" she said placing her forehead on his chest. She really was sorry. She didn't want to inconvenience him in any way. But if he felt that he was being inconvenienced…why was he still holding her so tight?

Slowly she looked up at him again. There was no change in his sweet, comforting, yet tired expression. She reached out with her right hand toward his face. She had never seen and eye like this before. Gently, she touched his face. She traced the scar over his eye with her fingers.

"…Why…is this eye red?" She asked innocently.

"It's Sharingan"

"Sharingan…" 'Sharingan…!' she repeated to herself. For the first time, realizing who he was, she asked: "You're the legendary Copy Ninja?"

"Ah"

'He's strong,' she thought again to herself. 'Really strong…and…he's right here next to me. But that's not enough. I have to go. I can't stay here.' She tried to get up, but Kakashi wouldn't release her.

"I have to go" she tried to get up again. Kakashi grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed underneath him.

"Where are you going to go? To run and hide again? Don't."

"Please let me go…" she said starting to cry.

"I won't let you go. I won't let you run away from this. Stay here, we can protect you." Kakashi was getting restless. He didn't want her to run away. He didn't like the idea of not being able to see her again. He wouldn't let her go.

"Please…"

"Why? Why do you run from him? Is he really that strong? I'm not weak, you know!"

"That…that's not it…"

"You're just going to run away and pretend we never met? You're going to pretend that nothing happened here? I won't accept that."

"You don't understand! I have to go! He's already here, I can feel it," she sobbed struggling against his hold. "If I don't go, he will start to hurt people…he'll kill people…he'll kill you! Don't you get it? I don't want him to hurt you…"

Realizing that Aki was struggling to leave the village not for her own safety, but for his and this village's safety, made his loosen his grip. She quickly jerked her wrists from him and turned onto her side, buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Kakashi was in shock. He couldn't think clearly. All he could do was watch the frightened woman lying beneath him cry and cry. She was shaking. She was angry…and afraid.

'She wants to run to protect everyone else, not herself,' he finally repeated in his mind. His expression softened from confusion and shock to love and protectiveness.

"Aki…" he said in a calmer voice. She continued to cry. He took hold of her shoulder and turned her so she was on her back looking up at him. "Aki…stay".

"I…can't," she said slowly shaking her head.

"Aki. Stay and help us fight him. People were hurt before because they didn't know how to fight him. Hayate didn't know how to fight him. You've seen what he has done and you probably know what he can do. It's not just the level of skill needed to fight against him, but the amount of knowledge we have. Please…tell us everything you can think of about this person. Help us."

"Kakashi…"

He needed to convince her to stay. He needed to do something. He was losing her. He was frantically searching his mind for the right words to help her understand.

"You…want me to be obvious, right? I'll say it bluntly then…stay with me. Don't leave. I couldn't stop thinking about you that night after I saw you in the hospital. I couldn't sleep."

"Kakashi" she said. Her crying had now stopped, though she was still shaking.

"I can't function properly when you're not close to me. I can't function properly when you are close to me. My thoughts always end up…back on you. And you're going to leave before I get a chance to find out everything about you? I've lost people very close and dear to me…I'm not going to let you just walk away from me!"

He reached up and pulled his mask from his face. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers. He kissed her. Slow at first, but it became more passionate. Aki tangled her fingers in his hair pulling his down closer. He put most of his weight down on her. His hand made its way from her shoulder down her side, and back up to her breast. Still kissing deeply, he fondled her breast causing her to moan and arch her back releasing the kiss.

He quickly undid the wrapping holding her Kimono and trailed his hand up her stomach back to her breast, fondling it more until it was erect. He took her nipple in his mouth and played with it, and flicked it with his tongue.

"Kakashi" she whimpered.

"Tell me you'll stay." Kakashi said moving on to the other breast. Aki was breathing fast. It was difficult for her to speak. Her heart was beating so fast. These feelings rushing through her body, not just from the physical pleasure Kakashi was giving her, but also from what Kakashi had said to her.

His kisses moved up her chest to her neck. He gently nibbled here and there before taking her mouth with his own again. He was starting to loose control of himself. He was hot…not just hot…burning. He wanted her, but now wasn't the right time. He had to stop. He had to stop it now. He forced the kiss to end. Slowly raising his head from her he gazed down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavily, and her eyes were closed, hands gripping his shirt. She was still shaking.

This time he asked, afraid that he wasn't convincing enough. "Will you stay with me?" He would do every damn possible thing there was in the world to get her to stay, but he would never force her to stay.

Slowly, but surely, she nodded her head. "I…I'll stay"

Relieved, Kakashi lay back down next to her and cradled her in his arms until she stopped shaking altogether. And until he had regained all control over himself.

"Since I will stay…will you do…that…again?" she asked mischievously, yet still flustered

"Ah…and them some, if you let me." He let a few more minutes pass. Then he asked, "How are you feeling? Do you think you need to sleep more?"

"Do you have something else in mind?" she asked.

"Ah…come with me," he said getting up from the bed.

"Eh?" she questioned, watching him put on his vest and shoes. She just realized that her bare chest was still visible. She quickly got her red wrapping and wrapped it back around her Kimono. She too got up from the bed.

Kakashi quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him, holding her tightly again.

"Arigatou…" he said.

"Nani? I'm the one who should be saying that," she replied enjoying his warmth.

He smiled comically down at her, took her hand, grabbed his headband from the dresser and led her from his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kakashi led her into a huge building. It was about four stories high with no windows. It looked like a large training area. Taking up most of the space were monkey bars that extended to where the ceiling would be. It was extremely dark up there, you couldn't see the ceiling, and the ground beneath the monkey bars was covered in 6-foot tall grass. Off in the far left corner was a fountain. Various weapons hung on the walls by the doorway.

"What is this place?" She asked looking around curiously. He watched her.

"This is our indoor training center. The walls have been reinforced with metal plates. Same with the floor. For those who want to, they can go 'all out' here. For most Jounin, this is where we practice without destroying anything outside this area." He explained.

"Hmmm" she hummed. "So, why did you bring me here?"

He reached into his pocket and removed two bells. "I want you to take these bells from me. You can do whatever you want in order to get them." He said tying the bells to his pants.

"You want to fight me?"

"No…well, yes, but not if you don't want to. For now, just try and take these bells from me…if you can." He jumping into the middle of the monkey bars, pulled out his book and flipped it open. He started to read, standing there on a bar.

She was confused…if he wanted her to attack him, why was he reading? Did he want to test her skill level? If he did, why was he so relaxed? Was he underestimating her? She may look weak, and act weak…but she wasn't. She smirked accepting his challenge.

She quickly vanished from where she was standing and jumped to the bars above him. She remained there, quietly…waiting…waiting for him to make a notion that he was trying to figure out where exactly she was. There! He was looking, trying not to be noticeable.

She quickly jumped to his right side, while his eyes were adverted toward his left. He quickly looked to the right, but she was already standing right behind him. She quickly removed one of the bells and held it up by its string. Kakashi quickly jumped to the next bar across from him and turned around.

"Ne, ne…what do I get for being able to retrieve one bell?" she said smirking to him. He was surprised that she was able to move so quickly and silently. He couldn't tell where she was at all. Only at where she had been.

Smiling, he replied, "Breakfast".

"Eh?"

"It is morning. But before that, you need to get this other bell." 'I don't think I should be reading this right now,' he said to himself in reference to his book. He put it in his pocket.

"What do I get when I get the other bell?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows at this question.

"You think you can get this one?" he asked pointing to the one still tied to his pants.

"You think I can't?"

He didn't answer. He needed to concentrate on her. She's changed her stance. Instead of facing him forward, her body turned so her right shoulder was facing him. Her head turned to him, she smiled.

"Let's go." Quickly, she jumped toward him. 'She fast,' Kakashi thought to himself, his eyes widening. He jumped up the bars above him to avoid the head on attack. He looked down to see if she was right on his tail, but she wasn't there. Quickly, he stopped, kneeling on one of the bars, searching for her presence. He couldn't find it.

He looked around but was unable to see her. He kept looking until his eyes caught something moving toward him. It was small, it was slow…it was flying. It was a butterfly. 'How did that get in here?' It landed on his shoulder and he just stared at it. His eyes widened in realization that this wasn't a butterfly. There was no butterfly in here. He was imagining it. She had used the Illusionary Technique. He quickly dispelled the technique and jumped to some bars that were above him.

His attention was quickly caught by the sound of a bell tinkling. He looked down to see if she had gotten the other one, but it was still there, tied to his pants. He looked to where the noise was coming from. Higher above him, it was dark. He couldn't see clearly. Suddenly she was heading right for him from above. He moved out of the way. She landed where he once was and proceeded to attack him, with fists, with her feet. He blocked these moves quickly jumping from bar to bar.

He stopped suddenly and faced her. She stopped on a bar about 5 feet across from him, smiling at him. He was impressed. She could certainly hide herself well. Avoiding her attacks wasn't going to work. He needed to change this fight. He needed to attack her head on. He was about to move when she closed her eyes.

She put her fist in front of her face with two fingers pointing to the ceiling. She whispered something and quickly opened her eyes. He felt something brush against his thigh. He looked down and saw the bell. It was falling to the ground. "Nani!" he said suddenly.

He looked back at her, but she was no longer standing there. She was a couple of bars below him. She held out her hand and showed him both bells that were once tied to his pants.

'How. What did she do? She didn't even move. I was watching her. Did she use another Illusionary Technique? Did she use the Shadow Replication Technique?' He was confused and impressed at the same time.

"It's a secret." She said to him, knowing the thoughts that were running through his head. "Enough with the toys." She put both bells in her Kimono between her breasts. She jumped down to the wall by the entrance and removed two Samurai Swords from the wall. She held them at her sides completely relaxed while looking up at him.

Kakashi smiled comically at her. "You do want to fight."

"Ah…so do you."

"Something tells me that I shouldn't hold anything back."

"Same here."

He jumped down to where she was standing and stared into her eyes. 'She's beautiful. Even when she's fighting.' He thought to himself. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair had strands hanging down randomly. He reached up a hand to touch her face but quickly stopped when he saw her smirk. 'Be on guard!' he yelled to himself, but it was too late. She was attacking him again, slicing air with her swords.

_Back in the Hokage's Office:_

"So, have you calmed down yet?" Asuma asked Nevins. Nevins had been restrained in a chair after being escorted into the Hokage's office. He had been more than unwilling to cooperate with them. When he had tried to leave the room, Asuma and Hayate blocked the door. Nevins was irritated by this and started to fight with them. His mistake was attempting to fight with the Hokage. He was quickly chained to a chair and left there for many hours"What do you want? What do you want with Aki?" "We want to protect this village, and I want to protect Aki," answered the Hokage.

Nevins just smirked, shaking his head from side to side. "Why would you want to protect someone you don't even know?"

"She is the daughter of an old friend. That is good enough for me."

"Ryuuchi? Baka! He's the one who got her into this mess!"

"Nani?"

"Ah, Jin didn't explain everything to you clearly. Or perhaps he doesn't really know…" Nevins trailed off into though.

"We know that this Man is trying to hurt your friend. He is trying to _kill _her." Asuma broke in irritably.

"It wouldn't be a problem if he just wanted her dead!" Nevins shot back at Asuma.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants her. He wants her alive…to use her. She knows something. He wants to use it."

"What is it she knows?"

"THAT…is none of your concern."

"He's not only attacking you or Aki or Jin, but this village. We will do whatever it takes to protect this village and its citizens" Asuma stated, practically livid.

"So, what are you getting at?"

" This isn't just your problem anymore."

"You're saying that it is our fault that he attacked this village?"

"No," the Hokage interjected, "it is not your fault or Aki-san's fault…but if he hurts anyone else…you will be held accountable. Tell us what you know."

Nevins exhaled deeply contemplating the threat. After a moment he slumped his shoulders, giving in. "How about some coffee…and lose the chains. This may take a while…" Nevins finally stated.


	8. Chapter 8

If there really is a Hidden Village of the Sun or a Hidden Village of the Moon, I will have to change the names in this story. I have only seen up to episode 100 and I don't recall them talking about either of these. If they talk about them later on, please let me know and I will change them. Thanks a bunch!

Chapter 8

Nevins started to explain the situation. "To make a very long story short, I will give you the basics. The two villages that wiped each other out, the Hidden Village of the Sun and the Hidden Village of the Moon, you recall these?"

The Hokage nodded. "They were both afraid of each other's power, so in order to be recognized as the stronger one, they attacked each other. Only they killed themselves off. No one survived."

"Yes, partly true."

"Partly?"

"Three people survived."

"Three?"

"Takamori is from the Hidden Village of the Moon. He is the only survivor. Ryuuchi, your old friend, Aki's father, is from the Hidden Village of the Moon." Nevins paused to make sure that they were all following his explanations. Seeing they were, he continued. "The main secret of the Village of the Sun was light. They were able to form light where ever, when ever, as long as it was in sight. Meaning, if one of them wanted that glass there to start glowing, " Nevins explained pointing to a glass on the Hokage's table, "all they had to do was form some hand seals and it would glow from the light they were forming into it. If need be, they could instantly blind a person. The Hidden Village of the Moon is almost the same. Two differences: The color of the light is blue for the Village of the Moon and the color is Gold for the Village of the Sun. Second, they had the ability to remove light, creating darkness."

"And how is Aki involved in this?" asked Hayate.

"She is the third survivor."

"Third? Aki said that her father, Ryuuchi, was her adoptive father.?"

"He is, but they partly from the same village."

"Eh?"

"Her mother was from the Village of the Sun and her father, from the Village of the Moon. She has the powers of both villages. Since she was from his village, he took her in and raised her to become very powerful. The only problem is that she is unable to control that power."

"She can't control it?"

"Most of it. The power from the Village of the Sun, she can control. The power from the Village of the Moon, she can also control. It is when she tries to use both powers at once. When she tries to intermingle them together."

"So, what does Takamori want with her?"

"My guess is that he wants that power. She has great potential. Her skills just need to be perfected."

"Jin said that Takamori wanted Ryuuchi to do some seal. What was it?" the Hokage asked.

"That, I don't know."

"I can see that being blinded could be a bad thing," Hayate stated, "but what is so dangerous about being able to create light…or remove it, for that fact?"

Nevins smiled and started to explain: "Imagine it being so bright or so terribly dark that you were unable to see or sense your enemy. Imagine light so bright that it burns your skin. Or the lack of light that causes your skin to freeze. Imagine your sight being abused by the rapid flickering of light, causing migraines, even seizures. Imagine the distortion of light that could cause a distortion of your sight, which in turn would cause a distortion in all your senses. Any one of these instances is a really bad situation to be in." Nevins explained to Hayate. "And Ryuuchi made it worse, that crazy bastard!"

"How so?" Hayate asked.

It was the Hokage's turn to explain. "Ryuuchi perfected the power of the Village of the Sun to where it didn't just form a ball of light, but to where he could make that ball form something else. He made it form a seal. That is his true Sealing Power. He was able to use hand seals and then point to an opposite wall and a seal would form there to, lets say, summon a lizard."

"Yes, but there is more," Nevins continued. "What he perfected became more dangerous. He no longer needed to form hand seals because he created seals to take the place of the hand seals. In a sense, he was forming two seals simultaneously, one for the hand seals and one for the summoning, overlapping each other. All he had to do was look to where he wanted the light to form the seal and instantly he could summon whatever he wanted. He could place a seal anywhere. If he wanted to summon something on a tree limb above him, he would use his power and form a seal there and summon it without moving. If he wanted to knock away Kunai that had been thrown at him, he would form exploding seals on them and demolish them. If he wanted to sever someone's arm without even moving an inch toward them…I think you get the point," Nevins explained.

"He could do that? When did he learn to do such a thing?" asked the Hokage.

Nevins just shrugged. "I don't know, and that isn't really important. What's important is that he taught Aki how to do this technique." Nevins, seeing that they didn't quite understand the extent of the severity of the problem if she was to ever 'snap' made them image a worse case scenario: "You do realize that she could form a seal around this entire village and destroy it in a matter of seconds without moving a muscle?" Everyone's eyes in the room widened at his statement. "That seal that she used to heal Hayate, the light on the floor, you think that was just your imagination? She was using the power of the Village of the Moon. The light was blue. And for her to make a seal so large with practically no side affects…to make one like that to easily…." he trailed off into thought, not finishing his sentence.

"Why would Aki destroy this village?" Asuma asked.

"It's not that she wants to, or is planning to… she's not. It's just that, because in some cases, she can't control her emotions. You've seen it. From what you all told me, she freaked out when Jin made a replication of Takamori. Luckily for you, she passed out from lack of energy. However, when she becomes overwhelmed…or down right pissed off…. she sometimes uses both village powers at the same time. She can't control it. Bad things happen…really bad. She's not herself. She is dangerous, she doesn't think about consequences, frankly, she isn't thinking at all." After a moment, Nevins asked: "You wanted the help of Ryuuchi's vast knowledge of different seals and their power, however, you didn't expect any of this, did you?" Nevins asked the Hokage. He didn't reply.

For a while, there was only silence in the room. Everyone was contemplating the 'what ifs'. Finally, the Hokage spoke.

"From what you are saying, Nevins-san…Kakashi needs to know about this." Informed the Hokage. "Asuma, could you go and find him and bring him back here. Have Aki-san wait in one of the libraries downstairs and make sure that someone is watching her."

"Hai," Asuma said before disappearing, leaving Hayate and Nevins with the Hokage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Asuma looked for the two in Kakashi's apartment, the Ramen Shops, by the river... They were nowhere to be found. The last place he could think of was the training center. Asuma made his way there, opened the doors and was welcomed by two Kunai flying at his head. Quickly he ducked and looked at where they had come from. He saw Kakashi and Aki, both breathing heavily and looking at him in shock.

"Ah, sorry." Aki said to Asuma smiling.

"Not a problem," Asuma said scratching his head. Kakashi looked exhausted, as did Aki. Were they sparring? They had to have been. They must be equal considering on how tired they both appear.

"The Hokage needs to see you," Asuma said to Kakashi. He nodded his head in understanding. Aki noticed that Asuma was not acting like himself, but she quickly brushed it off her mind.

They left for the Hokage's office. As soon as they reached the building, Kakashi went on ahead. Asuma took Aki aside and brought her to a separate room and asked her if she would stay there.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"The Hokage needs to talk with Kakashi about an important mission. We can't have outside ears listening. I hope you understand." That, she did understand.

"Should I leave? I don't want to take up this room. I could go and get some breakfast."

"Kakashi shouldn't be long. You should wait for him." And so, she waited. And waited. But after sitting in that room for about an hour, she grew impatient, and hungry. When she tried to leave, there were two ninja standing outside her door.

"Please wait inside. Kakashi will be back soon." They closed the door for her, leaving her standing there, unbelieving that they were not allowing her to leave.

'This isn't right. What is going on? Why are they guarding me? Where is Kakashi?' With an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, she climbed out the window and climbed up the side of the building to the Hokage's office window. Kneeling on a ledge under his window, she listened intently being thankful she is able to hide herself well.

She could recognize the voices inside. Nevins, Kakashi, Asuma, Hayate, and the Hokage were all inside. She could feel the tension.

"Don't get me wrong. Takamori is still a threat to this village," she heard Nevins say, "and I've agreed to help you deal with him, but keeping an eye on Aki is more important."

"Is she really as dangerous as you say?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, she is." Nevins replied.

'Dangerous? He thinks I'm dangerous? Why?'

Nevins continued: "Asuma said he found you in some 'training center'?" Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Did she do anything?"

"Ah, actually, I tested her skills. We were just finishing up when Asuma came."

Aki's heart practically stopped. 'Tested my skills? Is that all he was doing? All this time? Was everything a lie? Why is he talking about me so…impersonally so…distant? ' she thought to herself, starting to shake.

"And?" Nevins demanded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Kakashi said, remembering all that happened. Then he remembered when she took the second bell from him. Not exactly taking it from him, but rather, it falling directly into her hands. How he felt something brush against his leg, but she had never moved. Kakashi explained this to them.

"That's the secret that Ryuuchi perfected. She formed a seal on the string binding the bell to your pants and made it snap. You're lucky it wasn't your whole leg. Did she do anything else?"

"No, just usual seals, defense, offense. I had seen and copied most of them before, so they weren't new to me."

"If you had seen them most of them, you shouldn't be this exhausted." Asuma pointed out.

"Ah…she's fast. Really fast. I can't tell where she is hiding most of the time. The element of surprise is certainly on her side."

"That makes it even worse. In reference to power, she is more of a threat then Takamori…she was a ticking time bomb…waiting to explode, and when the time comes, no one will even be able to get to her in time." Nevins bluntly stated.

'Nani. I don't understand…What is going on?' Aki though to herself, starting to panic.

"Kakashi, keep an eye on her. Stay by her side if you need to." the Hokage ordered.

"Hai"

'I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here. I have to get out of this village before it's too late.' She started to climb back down when suddenly someone shouted up at her from the room she was supposed to be in.

Kakashi and Nevins were quickly at the window with the other Ninja climbing up the building toward her.

'I can't let them catch me! I can't…trust them!' Deciding, she quickly pushed herself off the building, back first, falling to the ground, meeting Kakashi's eyes His eyes grew round in shock that she just jumped. His heart skipped a beat, knowing that she was going to die is she kept falling. About to jump out the window and catch her before she hit the ground, there was suddenly water below her. In a matter of a second, it had made a form of a huge cylinder about 12 feet in diameter and 20 feet tall directly below her. She splashed down in it, sinking, kneeling once she reached the bottom. The water suddenly lost form and cascaded down over her, flooding everything nearby.

Knowing that she was going to run, Kakashi quickly made his way down to her. But as soon as he reached the spot where she had been, she was gone.

Kakashi tried to chase after her. He was frantic again. He was losing her again. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for her, thoughts clouded his mind 'Why? Why run now? Don't hide from me, please! Stop! Trust me! I won't hurt you!' But all the questions and pleadings he made in his head did no good. She was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two days had passed since her disappearance. Aki was deep in the forest, sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. Her legs sprawled out in front of her, hair covering her face, eyes closed. Takamori appeared in front of her.

"Took you long enough." She whispered. She was uneasy, however, not afraid. She felt too defeated to feel afraid. She was ready, ready to give in. She didn't want to fight anymore. She couldn't run anymore. She was too tired. She wanted it all to end. She was waiting for him to end it.

"Before…before you finish this, tell me…what it is you want from me? I have already lost everything…twice now. What is it I have that you want?" She asks quietly. Takamori just looked at her with black, sad eyes. He wasn't going to answer.

"If you want to kill me, now is the right time. All I am doing is waiting to die anyway…" she trailed off turning her head to the side.

"I will never hurt you." He stated in a deep voice, squinting his eyes at her assumption, yet completely understanding why she made it. He looked her over while her eyes were looking elsewhere. She looked weak, tired. She probably hadn't slept or eaten for a couple of days.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked never returning his gaze.

"You should get back to the village."

"Why? Worried about me?" she bated him.

"…Ah" She quickly glared at him, angrily. Him stating that he was worried about her made her angry. After all he had done! Suddenly, there was an explosion above him. Without looking up, he quickly stepped back before a tree branch fell on him.

"I do not want to fight you. Calm yourself. You are too weak to fight." He stated. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a water canister and held it in front of himself toward her.

"Too weak to fight…" she repeated, now livid at how casually he, too, was speaking about her. Slowly she stood and faced him. Standing there, she raised the level of Chakra flowing within her body. Rising higher and higher until golden tendrils of light whipped around her. She looked at him, smiling.

"Aki…" he started, but was unable to finish his sentence. There were explosions all around him. He dodged them quickly. He had to fight…or he was going to be killed.

_Back in the Hokage's Office._

They were all giving their updates on their progress in locating Aki and Takamori. Nevins leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, just listening with his eyes closed.

Kakashi stared out the window wondering where she could be, wishing he were with her. He had searched everyplace within the village. He was angry with himself, and worried for her. He hadn't slept for the two days that she had been missing. He spent every spare moment searching for her, not believing for one minute that she would 'snap' and destroy everything. Could she? Maybe. But would she? No, he wouldn't even begin to accept that.

"Why would she run? Even if she heard everything we were talking about, it isn't really reason enough to run like that. She looked…afraid of us." Asuma contemplated out loud.

"Oh, I don't know," Hayate started angrily. "Hearing, from someone she is supposed to trust, that she is 'dangerous' and to have Kakashi speak of her in a manner so 'casual'…is reason enough. Jesus, what must be going through her head right now…"

"Kakashi speaking of her so casually? I don't understand." Said the Hokage.

"I think she left because of how 'matter of fact' Kakashi was talking about her" Hayate explained.

"I don't understand, please explain what you mean."

"Kakashi…and Aki…how to put it…like each other."

"Is this true?" the Hokage asked, raising his eyebrows looking to the depressed and fatigued ninja standing by the window.

"…Ah," Kakashi replied, sounding defeated.

Hayate continued his explanation, only more calmly. "I think Kakashi didn't want to say anything until he knew everything was going to be alright. He didn't want to create any more problems with it being known that he was involved with her." Asuma just nodded his head in agreement with Hayate.

"It isn't a problem. Never has been and it never will be." The Hokage informed. "If you thought that it would create a problem, I am sorry for making you think that. Even though you're a Ninja, you're still human…"

Kakashi, closing his eyes and slightly bowing his head, whispered: "Arigatou."

"Has anyone seen Jin?" Nevins asked, not opening his eyes. They all shrugged. They had been too busy searching for Aki that they weren't paying much attention to the fact that Jin had been keeping a low profile.

"Would Takamori have him?" Asuma asked.

"…"

"Send out a separate search team for Jin. He could be captured and used against Aki, which in turn, could be used against us." The Hokage said tiredly. He rubbed his forehead before continuing.

"We need to find her. She's out there someplace and Takamori is out there too. If they happen to meet, I am afraid of what the consequences will be, not only for her, but also for this village. Widen the search. Get more help looking outside the village and in neighboring villages."

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" a ninja suddenly stated loudly, urgently, appearing before them all. "There are explosions in the forest outside the village!"

"Nani?" Nevins yelled. Kakashi was gone, not waiting for anyone, heading toward the forest.

Asuma, Hayate and Nevins quickly caught up with Kakashi. The surrounding area in the forest where the explosions had been was destroyed. Trees were snapped in half, there were craters in the ground and the air was filled with dust.

Kakashi could feel her. She was close. Very close. Having to run on the ground from not being able to use the trees, he hurried to her hoping that she would be all right, hoping that she could fight long enough for him to get there.

"Suiton Suishouha (Water Element: Water Wave)" he heard her yell from a distance. 'Nani? That technique…was used by the Second…' he thought to himself, panicking. He started to run faster, not caring about any traps that could have been set around him.

They all stopped dead in their tracks staring up at a huge wave of water, eyes widening. Realizing that it was heading straight for them and that they were about to be washed away, they grabbed onto the trunks of broken trees and held on for their lives. They were instantly pounded by the wave, pushing and pulling them in all directions. After a few wet, fearful seconds, the water calmed, leaving only pools in the craters.

Kakashi couldn't feel her presence anymore. Frantically, he looked around for her thinking that she had been washed away. He saw something, and quickly leapt to it. He turned the person over onto his back and gasped. 'Takamori' he said to himself. He was still alive, but unconscious.

Nevins withdrew a Kunai from his pouch and started toward Takamori, but was cut off by Hayate.

"Why are you stopping me? Kill him while we have the chance to!" Nevins yelled trying to push Hayate out from his way.

"We will bring him back to the village. Leave him with Ibiki for a while. I am sure he will talk after a few hours," Asuma said pulling the man over his shoulder. "Aki isn't around here anymore, anyway." Reluctantly, Nevins gave in.

In agreement with Asuma's statement, Kakashi started back toward the village when a glitter caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a bell. One of the bells that she had taken from him during their 'sparring session'. He clasped it in his hand, closing his eyes. The three left quickly, leaving Kakashi behind.

'Please…come back to me." he prayed to himself, standing in the broken forest, alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ibiki had interrogated Takamori for two days. He wasn't saying one word. They had even drugged him, but he still remained silent. Seeing that they weren't going to get any information out of him, they pushed forward his execution day. He was going to be put to death that day.

Takamori was hanging limply between two poles, which his wrists were strapped to. His hair, no longer neatly tied back, was hanging down around his face. He was still buzzing from the drug that Ibiki had given him. He couldn't see straight, and was drifting in and out of consciousness.

He could tell they were in some large building and there were several Ninja there. Of them, there was Kakashi, Hayate, Nevins, Ibiki, Asuma, and the Hokage.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" The Hokage asked the prisoner, who slowly lifted his head. Takamori looked at the Hokage through half open eyes, saying nothing. Slowly, he lowered his head back down.

"Very well, then." The Hokage motioned to a ninja standing close to him. The ninja stepped forward with three Kunai in his hands. He raised his hand, aiming to throw the weapons at Takamori's chest. Quickly, he threw them, the Kunai slicing through the air. They came to an abrupt stop about an inch from Takamori's chest before falling to the ground at his feet.

"He's using some technique! Use a sword!" Nevins yelled to the Ninja while removing a sword from a wall close to him. They were all in the training center, with an ample supply of weapons for them to use. They were using this building due to the security and lack of windows. They didn't want any children to witness at too young an age, the death of someone. Nevins quickly tossed the sword to the Ninja. The Ninja looked for approval from the Hokage, who nodded slightly.

The Ninja quickly turned on his heel and jumped toward Takamori. Again, his attempts were stopped. Only this time, there was no special technique stopping him, it was a person.

It was Aki. She had a hold of his wrist with her left hand and had a Kunai at his throat with her right hand. Everyone gasped. Kakashi took some steps forward toward her but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Step back…" she ordered the ninja in front of her.

Not sure he could trust her, the ninja stayed as he was. Everyone was in shock. Kakashi's mind was full of questions he wanted to ask right then and there: 'Why was she threatening the Ninja trying to end the life of the man she feared? What happened to her? Where the hell has she been? Did she have any idea what she had put him through?'

Seeing that the Ninja wasn't going to move, she slowly retracted the Kunai from his throat and let go of his wrist and stepped back toward Takamori, which in turn, the ninja took a couple of steps back himself.

"Aki…" Kakashi finally stated. However, before he could find the words to say, Takamori started to speak.

"…Why are you here?" Takamori asked in a deep, raspy voice, raising his head to look at her through half open, drugged eyes.

"To save you." Aki answered, never turning to look at him. She continued to look at the ninja in front of her.

"Why?"

"Because…I remembered something someone once told me…"

"…"

"…but I can't remember it exactly. I want you to explain it to me." Aki said. Turning around to face him, she continued. "I want you to tell me about a Seal. A Seal that can not only seals memories but create and replace them with new ones." Takamori stared her in the eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nevins demanded stepping forward to her. "You can't trust anything he says! Why would you ask for his input? Aki, come with me. You've been gone for quite a few days. You're tired, you're not thinking straight." Nevins reached out his hand and placed it on Aki's shoulder. She didn't move an inch, just kept returning Takamori's stare.

Irritated, Nevins stepped in between her and Takamori, cutting off their contact. He placed both hands on her shoulders. "Aki, you need rest."

"I need answers." She quickly stated. Nevins, however, wasn't going to accept that. He grabbed her wrists and started to pull her along behind him. She quickly smacked away his hand.

"…Aki…what the hell are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that if you do not allow me to ask him some questions, that I may take him with me to someplace…safer than here."

"Safer? He killed your father. He's after you. You think that you are safe with him? Alone?"

"I will be with her." A voice said from behind them all. It was Jin.

"Jin, where the hell have YOU been?" Nevins demanded, turning quickly to face him.

"With her…for the past two days." He replied pointing to Aki. "She was quite a mess when I finally found her. We started getting to thinking…we thought of something that only Takamori should know the answer to. We need to talk to him. Please, give us some time with him…alone." He directed to the Hokage, bowing.

"Ibiki has already interrogated him. Takamori didn't budge." Asuma stated.

"His approach was wrong." Aki stated flatly, returning her stare back to Takamori.

"How long will you need?" the Hokage asked.

"…One hour, no more."

"I will allow it. I will have guards placed nearby incase he tries anything."

"I'm staying." Kakashi broke in. Everyone looked at him in surprise…all except those who knew how he felt about her.

"That would be preferable." The Hokage said.

Everyone exited the building except Kakashi, Jin and Aki. She quickly released Takamori from his restraints causing him to collapse onto the floor. He lay there for a couple of minutes before pulling himself to a sitting position. Kakashi was eyeing him, protecting Aki, ready for the prisoner's attack.

Slowly, she lowered herself to her knees, waiting for him to begin his explanation.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi was in disbelief. He was in shock. There was no way that Takamori's explanation could be true. No way! Yet Aki kept sitting there, listening intently…as if believing.

Jin, too. He was standing next to him, which was behind Aki. Jin kept nodding, agreeing with things that Takamori was stating. Jin was naïve and innocent, but by far, NOT stupid. He was practically a genius when it came to putting the pieces together in a puzzle.

Was that all this was? A puzzle? Did Jin find some missing piece and figure something out about all this that he, nor Aki, was letting on about? Curiously, he looked down at Aki, searching for answers from her emotionless face.

"Do it," she stated to Takamori, who was watching her.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked.

"Ah."

Kakashi was about to stop her when Jin grabbed his arm. "If you want her back…let her do this."

Kakashi thought about what he said. He didn't like it, but it was true. Aki needed to do this, whether or not Takamori was telling the truth. This, right now, would be the truth. There was no denying what was about to happen.

_Back in the Hokage's office_

"It's been over an hour. Should we go in and see if everything is alright?" Asuma asked.

"I think we should give them some time. She's been through a lot and he probably isn't being cooperative." Hayate said.

"No. She said she needed only an hour. Go and see if everything is going smoothly." The Hokage ordered.

Hayate, Nevins and Asuma made their way back to the training center. They were about to open the door when a huge explosion occurred inside. A second later, the door blew off its hinges and splintered from a wave of Chakra that was thrust in all directions. The three were tight up against the outside wall avoiding flying debris.

After a few moments the dust and smoke settled. They heard footsteps coming toward the door. They drew out their Kunai, ready to attack. They were relieved when they saw that it was Aki emerging through the doorway.

"What happened? Where are Kakashi and the kid?" Asuma asked. "Where's Takamori" he added bitterly.

"We're here." voices said from behind her. Takamori, too, was standing behind her, silent.

"Why is he free? You need to restrain him. He's going to hurt you!" Nevins burst out immediately after seeing Takamori.

Aki started to tremble. She was afraid, however, not from fear of Takamori. Something else. Kakashi, noticing that she was about to lose control, quickly scooped her up in his arms and turned to Jin.

"I know, we'll take care of everything," Jin said before Kakashi got a chance to open his mouth.

Kakashi didn't need to hear anything else. He quickly left, with Aki clutching his vest, face buried, shaking, and crying.


	13. Chapter 13

_Kakashi's Apartment_

Only an hour had past from when Kakashi carried Aki off from the Training Center. After placing her in his bed, he looked her over and noticed how thin she was and how obviously exhausted she was considering how calmly she slept. With only being gone a week, it had a drastic impact on her, he could tell. He blamed himself for the condition that she was in. If he hadn't of been so inconsiderate, so stupid.

Kakashi stepped out of his apartment for only a moment to buy something for her to eat when she finally woke up. She needed nourishment and a lot of rest to work up her energy again, as did he. When he returned to his apartment, he expected to see Aki, still sleeping, nuzzled under his covers. What he didn't expect to find was the bed empty and Aki nowhere in sight.

_In the Hokage's Office_

"How to deal with this situation is not for you to decide. This fight belongs only to Aki." Jin stated to the other Ninja in the room. He was in the Hokage's office with many others of Konoha's Ninja. He was sitting on the floor next to Shiro Takamori, in front of the Hokage's desk.

"This is our fight too! One of our own was 'sealed' because of this maniac." One of the Ninja fought back angrily.

"I am the maniac who sealed Hayate-san." Shiro stated flatly. "If you wish for some kind of closure for that, then I am the one to punish."

"You?"

Jin started to explain the whole situation. "Shiro-kun put the seal on Hayate-san because he knew that Aki would break it. He was hoping that she would indirectly break the seal binding herself, but it didn't work that way."

"What if he had died?" asked the Hokage.

"I was watching him carefully. He was never in any real danger," Answered Shiro

"That problem is of the past. What we need to focus on now is Aki. She is about to come face to face with her father after over 5 years. Her father, who is supposed to be dead. She must face now, not just losing him again, but being the one to take his life."

"But from what you are saying, he isn't really her father," Asuma said.

"No, he isn't. His body had been possessed. It is no longer his spirit or his soul, but it is his memories, his Chakra, his power. He is still Ryuuchi, but he isn't."

"Because of this seal he tried?" Asuma continued.

"Yes. He tried to create a seal that would allow him to use his powers on water. He had wanted to manipulate water, but was unable to do so if the water's surface wasn't smooth, or flat. He was unable to bend light to form on the surface of water if there were waves. It wouldn't ever create the seal in its entirety. So he tried to create a seal that would bend light to mold to the waters surface." Jin explained

"So," Asuma continued to ask, "if he was to create a seal, it would only be flat, on one plane. You're saying that he wanted to change that so if he created a seal, it would cover multiple moving planes?"

"Yes, exactly. The same goes with fire. Fire doesn't have a flat surface, so in order for him to control it, he needed a seal that would mold to it."

"What about Earth? It isn't smooth or flat. Or a person's leg, for that matter. How was he able to form seals there?"

"Because the surface of the ground or a person's leg is constant, they aren't changing shape or form."

"So what happened after he tried to create the seal?"

"…I'm not exactly sure what happened…"

"He got the seal wrong," Shiro bluntly said. "He sealed his spirit and soul inside the water, instead of creating a seal to control the water."

"Is he still sealed there?" the Hokage asked.

"No. He's dead." Shiro stated.

"If he's dead, then why is his body running around? And how did he die if he was sealed in water?" Asuma started his questions again.

"Another entity had taken his body over." Jin started to explain again. "When he tried to create the seal, he sealed himself in the water, also, releasing something else. Whatever it was, it is now in possession of his body."

"You don't know what it is? Or where it came from?"

"I don't, but…" Jin said looking to Shiro.

"He is an old exiled Ninja from my village, the Hidden Village of the Moon. As severe punishment, we would seal these types in the one thing they feared the most. In his case, it was water. Ryuuchi wouldn't have been aware of it, because he wasn't from that Village."

"You're saying he just picked the wrong puddle of water to step in?" the Hokage stated astonished.

"Yes."

"How did he die if he was sealed?"

"By fire." Shiro continued to explain. "The exiled Ninja didn't like water because it was his greatest weakness. And to make sure that the body he finally got would remain his, he set the surrounding forest aflame, causing the pond to evaporate, to disappear, Ryuuchi along with it."

"How did Aki find out that he wasn't her father?"

"He tried to kill her. But after fighting her he realized how much power she held from both villages, he wanted her body instead. He placed a seal on her making her forget all about what had happened to give him time to figure out how to seal himself in her body, killing her. Only I knew the truth and to keep me from her, he made fabricated memories that I killed her father and was trying to kill her."

During this whole conversation, Nevins was leaning against a wall almost sick to his stomach. He had known Aki for about 3 years and it had never dawned on him that she might have a seal on her. Why would he think that? But he was still angry at himself for not noticing. He was just trying to keep her safe from Shiro, who turns out to be doing just the same as he…protecting her.

"So, you and Aki had known each other before all of this happened?" the Hokage stated.

"Yes. Ryuuchi and I are rivals. We come from opposite villages that wiped each other out. Only the two of us remained and I wanted an answer as to which village was truly the strongest."

"The last to survive is the strongest…but Aki also remained." Asuma said his thoughts aloud.

Shiro chuckled at his statement. "Ah. That was my thinking. I thought about fighting her as well. But she changed that. Being a Ninja isn't just about who is stronger, but about who is strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?" Jin asked.

"Strong enough to put your life on the line for what you believe in."

"Is Ryuuchi strong?" Asuma asked.

"Ah, we're equal."

"Oh, complimenting yourself, are you?" Aki teased. Everyone had turned at the sound of her voice. How long had she been standing there? How did she get in the room unnoticed? And where was Kakashi?"


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you want to do?" Shiro asked Aki.

"Leave him to me. I'll finish this." Aki said, never moving from her place.

"Leave it to you? Are you planning on going out there and not returning? What about Kakashi?" Asuma burst in.

"I have nothing here."

"You don't understand. He cares about you." Hayate tried to explain.

Aki ignored the pleas of the two. Returning her attention to Shiro, she asked: "You know where he is?"

"Ah, every minute. He is my rival, after all."

"Take me there."

"Aki-san. I cannot allow you to go," the Hokage stated. "We do not know all the facts yet, and, frankly, it isn't safe for you to go in that condition."

"As you heard from Kakashi-san…I am quite capable. There is no need for you to worry about me. You have your village to worry about. If I am not back within 3 hours, expect that I am dead, and start thinking of how to save yourselves."

Aki quickly turned and started for the door. Three Ninja, however, stood in her way.

"Aki-san. You must not go."

"You have heard enough about what had happened. However, you heard nothing about how to defeat him. Why do you think this is?" Aki demanded the Hokage to answer, not turning to face him.

"…"

"No one here knows how to defeat him. Only I know, and Shiro knows. You think he is dangerous? Isn't it true that you find him more dangerous not knowing how he attacks or how to deflect his attacks? You want the truth about his strength?" Aki said, finally turning to face the room. Her eyes looked like polished gold, the opposite of Shiro's completely black eyes.

"He is nothing compared to me. Trust me. You do not want to piss me off, and you are bordering on that thin line right now. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I do not belong to this village, or any village for that matter. You ask for help and then demand that I stay? Get out of my way…or I will remove you…myself." Everyone stared at her in shock. They never thought that the sweet Aki could be so…bitchy.

"Ah, I haven't seen those eyes in quite some time." Shiro stated, smiling. "Welcome back."

"Welcome back?" Asuma said staring at Aki in disbelief.

Aki just stared at the Hokage. She wasn't acting like herself, obviously, and she was showing no signs of backing down.

"Ah, don't worry," Shiro continued. "As soon as her adrenaline calms, so will her attitude." Shiro stated, while standing up. "If we don't return in the 3 hours that Aki stated…which is highly unlikely…use water. Remember, that is his greatest weakness." Before anyone could ask any more questions or to even attempt to stop them, Aki and Shiro, both, disappeared from the room.


End file.
